


*Laughing At My End

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [88]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: When the ERROR dies, he does so laughing, he thought this was the end but it turned into a new beginning.(the summary is better than the story - do no read)
Series: tales of the unexpected [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Laughter echos throughout the endless white- it was happening, after all this time, it was really happening.

Instead of dusting, black and dark grey ones and zeros broke off from his body.

The glitch continues to laugh out loud.

Error was dying.

The laughter slows when a part of his yellow teeth break off, along with his stained blue cheekbones.

It had been one hell of a battle. It lasted for months- then two others came and took him by surprise while he was heading back into the Anti-Void. In the end one good timed aim from that Sans that had made him drop to his knees.

Error was a little angry that it was not Ink or Nightmare that had finished him off, but some overpowered freak from a new AU he never heard of. The Sans whom name he did not even catch, had come along playing hero for an AU that was not even his own.

The thing was that this newcomer could make barriers as powerful as the ones that trapped them underground. Error had been caught in a limited space, where he could not teleport nor make portals, or use his strings. His only weapons had been bones and his blasters.

That was fine.

Error was a hardened warrior with centuries of fights under his belt. He had been weakened many times before now.

Error gazes at the white.

It was not the pure white of his home. But whites and greys; the ground was cold and hard.

It was Snowdin.

Or a Snowdin.

He was going to die close to the point where most Papyruses met their end.

Error raises a broken hand, it was almost gone- still, he tries to summon a portal. If he got home his wounds would heal no matter than damage.

'*i am dying.' Error thinks as his laughing fit subsides, 'alone. cold. and broken.'

Small giggles escape the was left of his jaws.

The ERROR signs, as well as the many ones and zeros, started to block his vision of the snow that fell.

'*will anyone miss me?' Error thinks dully, he closes his sockets letting the old feeling of death wash over him.

Error snorts loudly.

  
Error was not a happy skeleton, anyone who met him would confirm this fact as true- insane, self-centred, a murderer, uncaring and full of hate- and among other things.

No one would have a kind word about him.

  
'*the multiverse are goin to have a big party.' Error thought with a mad grin- his mind wanders and he could no longer string words together.

  
Soon the whole glitchy body was gone, in its place was a hovering black coloured monster SOUL. It began to creak and then fell apart.

The moment those pieces fell to the ground. The whole multiverse was shaken. As millions upon millions of millions, of human SOULs began to become free from those strings.

And RESET.

  
Including his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue strings hung from the ceiling, beyond them was nothing but white. And SOULs.

It was a terrifying sight.

The laughter echos.

Making him shiver.

Many voices talked at once, making them but an unheard noise.

ERROR signs were in front of him. Seemingly coming closer to him.

Something had trapped him.

He needs to run.

  
Sans blinks awake.

The little skeleton tries to recall the dream.

The last thing he could recall was endless white. But not snow. A lone voice crying out in this pit of despair.

Sitting up he gazes around his messy room, unsure what to do with himself.

Sans rubs his skull, he glances at his blue bed covers wrapped around his legs; his sheets were covered in sweat.

Throwing off the covers he spins his legs around and places his bare feet to the wooden floor. The place was still being done, a carpet was being fitted in the next few days.

Walking over to the window he pulls back the curtain and stares at the outside. It was still nighttime and the world was cast in a silvery glow of the moonlight.

"*all is well..." Sans told himself, he rubs his skull again, "so why?"

Suddenly he knew why it was the genocide runs. His world had seen nothing but genocide runs for as long as he could remember but now a pacifist ending. It did not make sense...

"*not that i'm complaining." Sans said quickly to the shadows, "i'm happy. i got my happy ever after... but it feels like a chunk of data is missing or something."

As long as the True Reset did not happen, Sans would always maintain a piece from the different timelines. Even if it was beyond reach in his own mind, he knew it was there. This, however, felt like something was being blocked.

"*what happened between this good run and the last genocide run?" Sans questions no one- he turns from the window and shortcuts to the kitchen.

On reaching there he reaches for the ketchup but stops. There was drinking chocolate on the counter, which was leftover from Papyrus's slumber party.

An odd desire ghosts over his SOUL and he grabs the tub and then set about heating up some milk to pour in instead of water.

The first sip was bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans walks alongside the many other Sanses. He knew about timelines in the universe, knew about the many-worlds theory, but being bought here and having proof, it was mind-boggling.

He and millions of others had been invited by the Star Council, a group of Sanses that oversaw the protection of the multiverse. And according to this group, before they were formed, an insane Sans ran amok throughout time and space. Taking down whole universes.

And there were still others like him about, that was why they needed as many Sanses who discovered the multiverse in some sharp or form, to be aware of what to do.

Thankfully the one who took down these universes had died; Trillions of universes had been restored after these events took place.

Sans gazes around the large city, made within an overly large AU so that travellers could come to make friends, get help and advice, or just wait until their world Resets.

Thankfully Sans world had not Reset- nor would it be, thanks to the promise Frisk made. It seemed that his world had been a victim to the insane Sans known as Error. The name still struck fear to any who hears it.

Oddly enough, Sans had no trouble hearing that name.

Sans pauses. Then it turns to a shop's window display. It was a tailor's. It had different coloured wools that he had taken a liking too.

Something flickered in his SOUL. It felt like an odd twitch, it only lasted a second, but the feeling made him frown deeply.

As he waits for the aftermath of that feeling went, he wanders into the shop, heading straight to the wool. A million different designs went through his mind- with the idea, '*what if i make a doll of every sans i meet?'

Sans grins.

The idea pleases him.

Another flicker. This time Sans did not care.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans had been having a lot of nightmares lately.

The star of these nightmares happens to be strings.

Lots and lots of blue strings.

Perhaps it was his memories. It had been explained to him that Error Sans uses powerful strings to immobilize his victims with strings.

Sans blinks. His orbits hurt like hell. Moaning lightly he rubs the pained sockets roughy, uncaring if he hurt them further.

When he brings down his hands he stares at strings... pure white strings.

Panic fills his SOUL, he shortcuts to his lab in his basement, wanted to quickly identify just what these were before he had a meltdown. For a split second, he thought he was melting...

Sans finds himself staring into a mirror, from everywhere within his orbits, white string-like things fell. But not his skull. His skull was not melting...

"*why is this happin?!" Sans questions himself, feeling slightly sickened by the strange display.

Sans grabs a handful and pulls, he felt his SOUL twist and flicker- gritting his teeth, he continues until it came away.

Once his sockets were string free, he carefully studies the curling ball that seemed to be wrapping around his fingers on their own.

"*could these be... bones?" Sans asks lightly, he turns to the direction of his microscope and hurries over, "i ain't no expert on humans. but i remember someone in passing that the human hair in made from the same stuff as bones... i er... i don't know how true it is..."

Sans places the microscope in front of him, then gently pulls one thread through. He looks into the lens, adjusting them to focus.

"*if human can make bone-like strings from their hair," Sans continues his train of thought aloud, "then skeletons would be able to produce something the same. right?"

No answer came to him.

The white string seemed to be smooth, with no clear pattern on the surface. It buzzes with strong magic and he was glad that his lab was surrounded by protective barriers. No one would be able to feel whatever brand of magic this was.

Sans's SOUL flickers.

Suddenly Sans was not standing in his lab, "*okay..." Sans mumbles his lowers his hands that once had been resting on the table next to the microscope.

He was in an endless white world. The floor was covered in blue strings as if they had fallen down.

Fear entered his SOUL. It washes over his bones in an odd dread.

Then came the screams.

Gazing upwards, he sees millions of puppets on blue strings, all staring at him with empty eyes. They seemed to be judging him.

Sans screams back.

With a gasp Sans leaps up from the white and yellow tiled floor of his lab. He gazes around, all was silent. Nothing was out of place.

Apart from the white strings that were hanging from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sans made normal puppets with wool he bought and gave them to his friends or brother; while making puppets of Sanses from his own strings. He found that once they were outside of his sockets, he could dye them colours.

So each time he went to the multiverse city, he would take a picture of a Sans.

It was strange. He has seen so many of the same but with a slight difference.

"*wonder where this skill came from?" Sans asks aloud places a new string on the ceiling and letting it take it up, where he hung with about twenty others.

Sans also made himself making his own clothes now. Designing the most comfortable outfit he had ever worn in his life.

It had been about thirty years since he woke up, he still was waiting for a reset. During that time new 'destroyers' appeared, just not with the same power as ERROR had. In fear for his own AU, Sans asks for a barrier to be put up, but with millions of other Sanses all having the same idea, he was on a waiting list.

Suddenly his phone rings.

A familiar ringtone.

"*what's up bro?" Sans said as soon as he answers, he then frowns at the sheer panic in his brother's voice, "we're under attack?"

Sans shortcutted out of his little nest and appears in the monster city. It looked as if a bomb had hit the place- the building was crumbling and on fire, monsters and humans alike were screaming in terror.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus's voice cries out in relief at the sight on him. Turning Sans watches as Papyrus rushes over and pulls himself in his arms, hugging him close.

Sans peers over his brother's shoulder, staring blankly at Frisk who was curled tightly in Toriel's arms, with someone else by her side, staring at the chaos unfolding. Undyne was just behind her, staring into the sky.

Sans realizes this was not some anti-monster attack, this was an attack on his AU by some destroyer. Who was doing a poor job? All they had to do was kill all the monsters, the humans could suffer and die when the universe collapses. And the first thing they should have done was take Frisk.

Sans blinks at his own thoughts.

It was fine. The Star Council was normally really good at getting to a universe fast.

Suddenly he was in the air, with Papyrus holding onto for dear life. His brother hit the ground with a cry and Sans lost it. Everyone else seemed to have fallen unconscious from the blow.

Pushing himself out of the taller's now limp embrace, he shortcuts over to the group who dared harmed beloved brother.

It was two Sanses, a Frisk and a small Gaster.

As soon as they saw him they gave him a nasty grin. They took aim.

Sans knew it was four against one. But he did not care.

Sans reaches for his sockets, quickly pulling white from his orbits.

"*ya gonna pay dearly for this!" Sans shouts enraged, he sent the strings sailing with such force and speed, that it seemed to make shockwaves.

They all managed to get out the way in time, but they stared at the string in both awe and fear.

"*master error?!" One of the Sanses cry out in shock, "is that you?"

"IT CAN'T BE!" The Gaster says in complete surprise, "ITS NOT POSSIBLE!"

One Sans was closer, the Gaster behind him and then the other Sans, followed by the Frisk who was in front of that Sans. It was clear that they were protecting them.

"*ya mistaken me for the likes of somemon else." Sans told the group, who glares at him- he rushes towards the Frisk, causes the others to react, "and 'master'?" Sans went on as he wraps the Frisk's SOUL and pulls with all his strength, they fell like a boneless chicken, "far as i know. that monster had no followers."

"*our group was set up after our master's fall." The second Sans speaks up, almost uncaring about the SOULless Frisk, "why don't ya join us. it will give so many hope if somemon like you joined the ranks."

Sans frowns deeply.

"*i refuse." Sans snaps, he felt his SOUL flicker with his angry, "and from now on. ya sans 'a' and ya sans 'b'. otherwise, i just gonna confuse when the star coun comes."

Sans carefully eyed the two Sanses, the Gaster looked too worried to be a big deal.

Suddenly all three Sanses shortcutted and the battle really began.


	6. Chapter 6

Sans sighs deeply.

A small army of Sanses and other monsters he 'knew' showed up. At first, they attacked everyone, including Sans. Which was understandable, they did not seem to know which was the Sans of this world. It was not like the attacking Sanses wore a uniform or anything.

One of the Sanses managed to getaway.

It was Sans 'B' as Sans had dubbed him.

All during the fight, the other had sung his praises. Almost in the form of a Sonnet, which was strange. It seemed to give him extra power when doing this, so Sans guessed this was the feature of that one's AU.

Sans had returned the Frisk's SOUL quickly when he realized that the army had come. They kept questioning him about the strings. Thankfully no one could tell that they came from him, it would have been hard to explain anyway.

Still his own Frisk reloaded their last save, which had been a few days before all this mess happened. Meaning the puppet he had just completed he would have to finish again.

Sans felt him before he saw or heard him- it came in the form of warning flickering deep within.

Then he hears him. A cheerful voice calling over the sea of other voices, everyone turns to stare. Sans sees him for the first time.

It was Ink.

Ink the hero. Not the same hero that brought Error to his knees, but one that fought him many times in the past.

Sans frowns at the artist, he was trying a smile. But was having trouble forming it.

"*Greetings Sans of this world!" Ink says stopping a few spaces in front of him, "you managed to keep them at bay! Good for you! That really helped save you and your world."

"*k. thanks." Sans replies dully, turning away making some of the soldiers look at him as if he had grown another skull.

"*Oh." Ink says blinking, he tilts his skull a strange expression appears on his features, "heh. You're interesting. It's been a while since someone has not wowed in my presence."

Sans snorted. Loudly.

"*whoa. ya full of yourself there bud." Sans said looking him up and down, the artist merely smiles.

"*Well actually, I'm kind of empty." Ink states as fact, somemons around began looking uncomfortable at this, he frowns at them, "Oh! You all know it! Don't be like that with me!!" he turns back to Sans, "they seem to want to pretend that I'm some sort of perfect protected of the multiverse. But I'm SOULless!"

Sans said nothing to this. Looking either shocked or fearful.

Silence fell between them.

'*what's he waitin for?" Sans thinks a little confused, he turns around, "welp. i best be goin. my bro is waitin. he won't know what's happened now its been reload to today."

As he walks away Sans blinks when he notices the three prisoners watching him, all grinning like crazy.

"*we welcome ya return. master error." Sans 'A' said with a happy grin, he felt eyes stare at him at these words. The ones who held them looked at him with fear, slowly backing away.

"*whatever. ya trying to get a raise out of these heroes." Sans says with a loud snort, and the ones that held them seemed to relax at this.

Sans starts walking again. When he hears the Gaster shout out.

"TODAY IS A GOOD DAY! MASTER ERROR HAS RETURNED!" Gaster snarls at them, his glare made many fearful.

Sans frowns at the mad mons, shaking his skull.

"*ya guys are really insane." Sans told them with a laugh.

"*What's going on over here!?" Ink asks bouncing over to the soldiers. He smiles at the prisoners, who smirk at him.

"They are screaming out nonsense." An Undyne says with an angry glare towards them.

"*the day has finally arrived!" Sans 'B' yells at Ink, who gives him a kind smile, "master error has returned once more! and soon he will fully awaken!"

Ink laughs. He laughed so hard and loud that tears fell from his sockets and down his cheekbones.

Then it all stops suddenly, as his socket go empty. Leaving behind nothing but an emotionless expression.

"*Don't get my hopes up." Ink says his voice has lost all its warmth from before, made those around him lean back.

"OH MASTER ERROR IS BACK! AND ONCE HE IS FULLY AWAKEN!" Gaster says with a slight tremor in his voice, he stares right into Ink's sockets, "THEN YOU SHALL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A STAIN IN THE MULTIVERSE!"

"*HEY! STOP BULLYING INK!" A Blue armoured Sans cries out, jumping in front of Ink, shielding him from the Gaster's view.

"*yeah. quick bullying ink." Sans speak up, trying not to sound like he was going to laugh at the whole performance these morons were putting on, "little static glitches like ya should know ya place."

The Gaster and San 'B' bows their head towards him.

Looking towards Ink to say something, the words died in his magic, because Ink was staring at him with that creepy expressionless face.

"*huh... anyway. i better go. got work to do or something." Sans quickly says as he turns and began walking again.


	7. Chapter 7

They came again.

Error's stupid cult strikes again; they once more had broken into his AU, this time not attacking the city nor Frisk. But they aimed for him.

Sans grits his teeth were hard as he was carried carefully, through the woodlands behind his house. That same Sans that came saying sonnets was with them.

The large group of Sanses all had blue paint on their cheekbones. It was freaky to look at for reasons unknown to him.

The problem was that only he and another monster of his world, knew of AUs- and that other monster did not know he was taken, so there was no one here to contact the Star Council of this attack.

Suddenly a bucket load of paint splatted in front of the group.

Everyone raised their skulls and saw Ink, Dream and Blueberry posing on top of a high tree.

"*what a bunch of dorks!" Sans said aloud with a snort, those around him also snort or grin. The one carrying him places him down and then quickly stood in front of him.

The Star Sanses leap down, landing on the ground in battle poses.

"*so do ya like. practice those poses." Sans said outright laughing at them now. He was not bound or anything, just outnumber so he went easily with the group so that no harm would come to his brother.

"*OF COURSE!" Blueberry admits without shame, he laughed cheerily, then frowns, "EVILDOERS! KIDNAPPING IS A BAD THING! YOU SHALL NOT BE PERMITTED TO TAKE THIS SANS!"

"*so as long as they got permission. they can kidnap me?" Sans questions lightly, trying not to snarl at the one coming closer.

"*NO! THEY STILL CAN NOT TAKE YOU!" Blueberry informs Sans with a proud smile.

The cult group began to encircle Sans.

"hey buddy." Sans said as the one that carried him before came up to him again, looking ready to pick him up and run, "i really don't like being touched. so bAck OfF."

The whole group froze at the glitches' tone that entered his voice at those last words.

Dream Sans looked like he was going to faint for a moment. Blueberry looked crossed between delighted and horrific. While Ink simply stood there staring at him blankly.

Sans himself did not hear his own voice, so he did not understand why everyone had paused.

"*well blueberry. ain't ya gonna save me." Sans continues as nothing had happened, and in his sockets, nothing had happened, "weak little old me needs saving over here."

Ink snorts. Then began a full-blown laugh, his legs collapsing under him, as he held his ribs.

Dream and Blueberry watch their fallen friend. Error's death had actually hit a deeper cord then anyone could have imagined.

"*glad to see that my misf- whoa!" Sans was suddenly lifted up and threw over that one's shoulder, "PuT mE doWn Ya RoTTen GliTch! I'lL TeaR Ya SOUL ouT witH A spOon!"

The group went all-out attacking, Ink drops most down and ran right for the one holding Sans.

Sans has spun around as the one holding took off running, he held onto the skeleton's back lifts himself up to look behind. And meets a sight right out of a horror movie.

Ink with a true monster appearance was rushing at them- causing any who stood in front of him to go flying off in every direction.

Oddly enough Sans found him hilarious.

So he grins and gives Ink a little wave.


	8. Chapter 8

Sans 'B' was back with his strange sonnets and rhymes. He seemed to be the overseer of this group- those dumb words not only powered up his allies but debuffed his foes.

And the groups had doubled, so he was guessing back up was called in from both sides.

"*ugh. can't ya save me faster?" Sans asks from his place in between four Sanses, "i promised the old girls at the knitting club to bring chocolate today."

Something caught his attention, looking up he sees a black blob of goop, with four large tentacles wiggling from its back- it took Sans a moment to see it was a skeleton too.

"*what the hell are ya meant to be?" Sans questions more to himself than to the black skeleton.

"*ya worst nightmare." The black skeleton replies with a small smirk. Something ran down Sans's spine, and the way the ones around him shook, it ran down their's too.

"*NO!" Dream roars his movement became strange, almost as he had lost it for a moment, "We mustn't let my brother get to him!"

"*that's thing's ya brother?" Sans asks staring at the ... skeleton thing, "yeah. because of course. why not? that's not even the strangest thing to happen."

Suddenly the ones surrounding him were not longer than, in their place were a more odd looking skeleton- A Sans with his hood up with a red scarf wrapped around his neck, he held a purple bone. A Sans covered in blood that had a hole in his skull, he had a battle axe. A Sans that had a red glow coming brightly through his black jumper, so much so, that he could make out around sharp, he held up a knife. Then a Sans dressed entirely in white and black, he had the biggest knife in the history of knives.

Then Sans found himself wrapped in a cold embrace and lifted up; he was bought face to face with the black skeleton.

"*hi there. i am nightmare." Nightmare greets with a chilling smile, "are you really error?"

"*that's up to debate," Sans says without fear, making the holder stare at him.

"*indeed." Nightmare says darkly, he leans closer for only Sans to hear, "ya notice how ink's efforts have dropped since my appearance?"

Sans turns to look at the heroes. Both Dream and Blueberry were fighting hard against both the strange cult and this new group, while Ink seemed to be doing a half-hearted job.

"*ya want to know why?" Nightmare asks this Sans, the only reason he was entertaining him because he was thought he was Error- due to the lack of terror at being held by him, anyone else would have fallen into despair.

Sans slowly nods.

"*its because he wants ya back." Nightmare said with a mad grin, "ink knows if you went with him and the others, then you'll never turn into the same error as before. the same could be said for that cult. if you came with us. there's a chance ya become the error he knows and loves."

"*'knows and loves'?" Sans said a little confused by this, having been lead to believe that no one loved the ERROR.

"*of course. i know a sure way of getting ya back." Nightmare says, seemingly pleased at himself.

"*and do ya think i'd want that?" Sans snaps at the strange skeleton, causing him to frown, "i have my brother and au to look after. i can't leave."

"*a brother?" Nightmare breathes out the word, "of course. no wonder you never reappear. you're happy here. there's no reason for you to return."

"*too right i'm happy." Sans spat out, feeling angry at this monster, "i won't let a slime take me away from my family. from my happy ending!"

Suddenly a wave of bones came out of nowhere, turning they see a new Sans come onto the scene.

"*geno!" The new Sans cries out, his arm still raised from the attack, "let go of my other half ya damn dirty blob! and leave my au!"

Sans also known as Geno, grins happily at the sight of himself.

"*sans!" Geno cries out from Nightmare's grip, "what took ya bud?"

"*i had to take so many shortcut to get here." His Sans said with a loud huff, he gave Geno a quick wink, "sorry to keep ya waiting."

Geno snorts.

"*RAISE YOUR HAND IF ANYONE ELSE IS CONFUSED!" Blueberry calls over the fighting, he points to Geno, "I THOUGHT HE WAS THIS WORLD'S SANS!"

"*we both are." Geno and Sans together then grins at each other.

"*well. i'm sans #1 of this au." Geno shouts to them, leaning over the goop that held him, "we split into two sanses when there was an error in the system."

As soon as those words left his magic, he froze. In fact there was a strange stillness after that was said.

"*anyway. sans. help ya other half of ya soul. would ya?" Geno says for the first time feeling a little bit of fear bubbling inside.

"*on my way!" His Sans calls back, he shortcutted nearer but when he spots in front of Nightmare, he shortcuts backward. Fear and terror had shocked him to the core.

"*sans. i can feel ya emotions ya know." Geno calls out with a huff, annoyed that he was still being held with his feet hanging in mid-air, "stop that. ya gonna start making me feel scared too."

"*how interesting." Nightmare says looking at the Sans with a keen eye, "when he feels something. you feel something."

"*'cause i only have a small piece of my soul. i can only feel one emotion at a time. going up and down like a yo-yo." Geno explains with a heavy sigh, "but if he is overwhelmed with emotion. then i can be bombarded with lots of emotions. and i can't handle it. almost makes me go insane."

Suddenly more of the Star Sanses began showing up.

"*its time to go." Nightmare says, he grips onto Geno for a moment and then drops him, "you'll come back on your own time."

Geno blinks and stood, he sees Ink staring at him. Creepily. Suddenly his Sans was with him, placing an arm around his shoulders and asking if he was alright.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three weeks since the attack. And the Star Council had put a strong barrier around Geno's AU, which he was happy about.

What he was not happy about was the fact that Ink had taken up living in his homeworld. With visits from Blueberry and Dream each time.

They looked at him like he was going to break at any moment. He felt exhausted with all the unwanted attention, he had not done much to care for himself in days... it was not like he needed much to eat with such a small piece of SOUL.

At last Geno found a time to sneak into his own lab without the watchful eyes of everyone- he places his round black-framed glasses planning to knit a for today.

Geno leans back into his beanie bag with a sigh. There was chocolate waiting in his cupboard for him to eat. For now, he needed this time for himself.

Reaching up to his sockets he pulls out of strings. They were white.

"*Hey! This is where you're hiding!" A cheerful voice says loudly, causing him to turn sharply. Ink's happy smile slowly falls from his jaws, his eyes were focused solely on the strings.

Not seeing the big deal Geno summons two bones as knitting needles. And began casting on.

"*leave me alone." Geno says with a sigh, "i came here to get away from ya."

Ink wanders over and kneels down in front of Geno, who sighs again, and reaches for more strings...

A strange feeling flickered in his SOUL. And it was not the normal one. Slowly he looks up to study the other skeleton.

"*Nice strings you got there." Ink said emotionlessly, just staring at the string with empty sockets, "White huh? What happened to your blue ones? Or are these what they looked like before you become an ERROR?"

"*i don't know what ya talking about." Geno says glancing away from him, "i mean... i once wanted to destroy my timeline and everyone in it. but after i got my happy ending i settled down. why would i become this... error mon ya keep mentioning?"

"*ya disappeared. ya know." Another voice came from the doorway, bot Geno and Ink turn to see Sans standing there looking troubled, "a couple of years after we got our happy ending. ya vanished. i didn't want to say anything. 'cause ya didn't seem to remember."

"*i vanished?" Geno said feeling the emotions burning from Sans, "and then what?"

"*ya came back. with ya original plan of ending the timeline." Sans went on with a deep frown, "ya had changed. but i would know my own soul anywhere. and then ya covered frisk in strings. tore out their soul. next thing i know we woke up and it was a few days before ya vanished."

"*and ya tell me this now?" Geno snaps in angry, he stands wanting to fight but quickly calms himself before it got out of hand, "i thought i was losing my mind! ... again!"

"*sorry geno. i thought it best if ya didn't remember." Sans goes on with a shrug, trying to give him an easy smile.

"*is this some twisted game of revenge for all the time i made ya forget?" Geno suddenly asks, making Sans lose his smile.

"*no. of course not." Sans answers quickly, "ya been through so much. being stuck in the save screen alone for so long. i just didn't want to have to go through more. and ya should be able to feel if that's the case. right?"

Geno closes his eyes shut. Feeling the emotion rolling from Sans.

"*mmm." Geno mumbles as he opens his eyes, "should have given me a warning. ya could have stopped what happened in our au if ya told me or the star council. they might have put up the barrier sooner."

"*yeah. sorry. i just didn't want them to take ya away." Sans went on, coming further into the room now that he sees Geno was not going to snap at him, "but now that i think about it. they wouldn't take ya away the thing that stops ya being geno. might risk ya becoming error again."

Geno glances to Ink, remembering what Nightmare had said.

"*for now..." Geno mumbles to himself, "must be hard for ya too sans. remembering everything i did. not only taking frisk's soul. but everything that happened in the underground."

"*yeah. sometimes. but it worked out in the end." Sans says lightly, grinning at his other self, "so. no more trying to destroy our timeline. right?"

"*well of course not." Geno said with a laugh, making Sans pause and slowly look at him, "forgive me one last time?"

"*what?" Sans starts but then he was suddenly caught in white and blue strings, "geno?" he quickly looks to Ink, "hey guardian-"

"*he won't help ya." Geno says almost sadly, "don't worry. i ain't taking frisk. i'm just gonna reset. i'll make sure frisk gives our brother the happy ending."


	10. Chapter 10

Geno overlooks the mountains, from his place he sees the monsters slowly exiting the underground.

He had forced Frisk to do a True Reset, meaning their memories as well would be lost to them. And thus, he deleted the Reset button. For good.

"*Error!" Ink's cheerful voice came from behind him, he turns to face the artist, "Everything okay?"

"*yeah." Geno answers shaking a little, "and thanks. for not telling anyone about this."

"*It's fine. I took care of everyone's memories. So there's no one who knows this is your AU, or that you are even back." Ink explains coming forward, he hugs Geno's arm, "So. You gonna live in the Anti-Void now?"

"*yeah... i might not become the same error as before though... " Geno says sadly, he was not looking forward to a life of loneliness after sending so much time with hope."ya know that right?"

"*But there's a chance right!" Ink said hugging him tighter, "That Error will come back."

"*yeah. he's somewhere inside me." Geno says slowly, he allows the small piece of his SOUL to appear; the piece shone brightly, but all around it was a blackness with ERROR signs within it- it looked like it's SOUL had tried to repair itself.

Ink pulls away and brings his overly large paint brush out, he then gives it a mighty swing, sending paint flying out- a colourful portal opens. Grabbing Geno's hand he pulls the glitch through.

Geno stepped into the white empty space, there were dolls everywhere.

"*what a mess..." Geno says with a sigh- but there was an odd desire to be here. As strange as it sounded. And Geno smiles brightly, "okay ink. i'll come out when i'm er.. error again."

"*Thank you!" Ink tells him happily, he stepped back and swung his brush again, "I'll forget about this soon too. So if I come before then... just don't be surprised if I'm surprised. Got it!"

"*okay. bye." Geno mumbles as he watches the SOULless monster leave, he looks all around him.


	11. Chapter 11

Error Geno sighs, it had taken him a little over two years to get all his puppet back up... he really could not believe the sheer amount he had. And with all the ones having the name and number of kind AU they belonged to, he was planning to start with these...

He almost felt sorry for them. Becoming free and soon he was going to target them again.

Almost.

None of these universes should exist. It was a small glitch.

Of course, there was that one who killed him.

He still needed revenge on him.

At the moment Error Geno really could not be bothered. Right now all his lv was down to when he first started. And back then not many Sanses travelled through the Multiverse, they were not ready in waiting for an attack.

But now millions knew of him. If he wanted to become the Error he once was when he needed to work hard.

Suddenly a blob of purple paint appears, he leans onto his elbows and sat up from his beanie bag.

It was Ink.

Error Geno watches as the soulless wonder wanders in going almost sad. He had not seen Error seat there, perhaps without his lv could not even feel him.

Then a thought entered into his mind- when that one killed him, he had gained all of that lv. Meaning if Error Geno was to kill him in return, then that lv would come back to him.

Error Geno watches as Ink began painting on a drawing pad, still looking like it was the end of the multiverse. Slowly the glitch rose to his feet, then crept around his beanie bag and hid from view. His bones had become blacken once more, so he stood out in the whiteness around them.

"Its been 200 years since you died Error." Ink said with a small laugh, "its been... so boring without you. And people are starting to forget you...I'm starting to forget you. Even with that cult I started could not keep your memory alive."

'*wait what?' Error Geno thinks in shock, 'he started that cult!?'

Error Geno watches in shock for about three hours. Then the artist began packing away his belongings.

"*This is be the last time I come here." Ink said standing up, looking a little lost. "Goodbye Error."

Error Geno half wanted to walk over them and demand answers.

Then Ink leaves in the same paint he came in.

"*whatever. pff. nevermind." Error Geno growls out, he stands tall and glances around at the whiteness, the paint had started to vanish, "this is perfect. the multiverse has forgotten me. i can start again. i can rebuild. first."

Error Geno closes his sockets and his bones flickered with glitches, the black becoming white once more.

"*i need to get information about that overpowered moron who killed." Error Geno says grinning insanity, "once i'll killed him. i have to find away to keep my lv hidden until i reveal myself or i'm found out."

Error Geno reaches for his sub-pocket and began taking out his sewing box, he needed to make some clothes that would pass for a normal Sans.

"*perhaps i'll make use of that cult afterall." Error Geno purrs lightly, he grins boldly as his rethinks his plans- the image of him leading a band of misfits like Nightmare came to mind, making him laugh out loud.


	12. Chapter 12

Erreno Sans. Pronounced 'er-ren-o'. That was his uncover name. It so stupid that the first couple of times he heard someone calling him that, he moaned at his past's self-name choice.

"*i'm as bad as asgore at naming thing." Erreno said with a heavy sigh, he wanders along the corridor of the Union of Errors, where he worked.

He had been working here for over 50 years and the numbers had dropped as time went on. Then there was no one. The name Error had been completely removed by the passage of time.

Through hard work and determation, he had become friends with his killer.

"*history does repeat itself." Erreno snorts as he came to his office and opens the door, "when i was geno. i became friends with frisk... only i'm gonna kill this freak."

His murderer had gotten stronger as time went on and was now a figurehead like Ink, Dream and Blueberry in the Multiverse.

His name was SaneX.

And he had the power to change into any Sans that he had met before, gaining all of their powers. He also had many bluffs that he used in battle, as well as a strong healer.

"*can't believe i fall to such a marie-sue." Erreno snarls out, he closes his sockets and sighs, "welp. this is the last time the union of error exists... its closing down. there's no one left but me. heh."

Erreno grabs the last of the things he needed from the office and opens a glitchy portal- he had made sure that no one entered the Anti-Void during the time he was away, in fact, he was sure that it was forgotten about too.

Once he dumps his stuff in the Anti-Void, he makes another portal and walks through to Multi-City. The hub world to the multiverse. Erreno was looking forward to the day when he lay it all to ruin.

"*Hey! Erreno!" A familiar voice calls- Erreno turns and grins at the crowed SaneX, who was trying to push his way over to him.

"*good evening sanex." Erreno says in a feminism Sans's voice, overly kind and overly sweet.

"*Hiya! How's my favourite stalker?" SaneX asks as he finally reaches Erreno; SaneX looked closer to an action hero than a Sans, mainly dressed in dark greens and armour.

"*aww. i'm ya favourite. ya flatter me." Erreno says playing the role he had built for himself well, he was no stranger to waiting for a chance, he waited a long time as Geno to get results.

"*Haha. Trust you to only pick up on that part." SaneX says with a laugh, he took Erreno by his elbow and lead him away from the many monsters, "anyway. You ready for Blueberry's party?"

"*party? i thought it was an award ceremony." Erreno says with a slight frown or thought a party sounded more like Blueberry.

"*It is. There's a party for VIPs only." SaneX said with a grin, "You can't come to the ceremony itself. But I managed to let you come to the party. It's being held at Ink's place."

"*oh! i gotten a gift for ink." Erreno said as if he only just remembered, "that was okay?"

"*Yeah. Lots of monsters are trying to give gifts to him." SaneX replies with a nod, "You going to be one of a lucky few."

"*wow. i've never met ink before. what's he like?" Erreno asks without interest, playing with his round glasses and looking at the picture of boredom.

"*Heh. You only care about me." SaneX laughs brightly, seemingly pleased his stalker did not care about Ink, who was on the same level as him.

"*mm. that's right. i only got a gift 'cause ya said others were." Erreno explains softly while pretending to pout.

SaneX smiles at him, there spotted someone else, "Oh! There's my other fan I promised to spend the day with!"

SaneX brings Erreno over to a small female skeleton if only going by the close. It was clear to Erreno that this was some ship child... he hated ship children with passion.

"*Hi Dian!" SaneX greets with a kind smile, "this is Erreno. Erreno Dian. Do you mind keeping each other company until the party?"

"*THAT IS FINE SANEX!" Dian cries out cheerful, letting Erreno know that this was a descendant of a Papyrus in some way.

"*of course dear." Erreno told him kindly, he turns to the purple eyelight skeleton, "we can keep ourselves amused until then."

"*That's great!" SaneX said looking between the pair of them, "See you two tonight!"

Erreno watches the Marie-Sue walk away, wondering how he even lost to this overpowered moron; he then turns to the skeleton who was staring at him in wonder and smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

"*IT IS NOT FAIR! I HAVE LOVED HIM FOR WAY LONGER THAN YOU!" Dian cries out in distress, "AND YET HE SEEMS TO TALK ABOUT YOU LATELY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STALKER!"

"*i think he likes my determination," Erreno replies, taking a sip of the chocolate milk, he really did not care about the other, but he needed her to keep up appearance to get into that party... and then destroy it from the inside out.

Erreno already knew that Nightmare was going to be attacking Ink's place a few hours after the party kicks off- he needed to wait until SaneX was completely wearing out before killing him.

And he was not just Nightmare. It was a whole lot of 'evil' Sanses small fries he never heard of. It seemed that not many had reached the highs that Error and Nightmare had, barely keeping Ink busy all this time.

Erreno glances towards his companion for the day, they were still going on about their unrequited love.

"*so what did ya get as a gift for ink?" Erreno breaks into her rant, she blinks and then smiles, completely forgetting that this was her rival in love and started happily chatting about a sketchbook she had gotten.

"*AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Dian asks with interest.

"*a handmade doll." Erreno tells her kindly.

"*A DOLL?!" Dian cries out in shock, "DOES INK EVEN LIKE DOLLS!?"

"*he makes art others make right?" Erreno told her, causing her to pause and think, "so it should be fine. and its not like i wanted to get him anything. it would have looked weird if i was the only one coming without a gift. when its for his award he got or something."

"*BUT-" Dian began and then seemed to think of something, she grins, "THAT IS SO THOUGHTFUL! YOU MUST LIKE INK ENOUGH TO KNOW THIS! WILL DON'T YOU GO AFTER HIM INSTEAD!"

"*nope. sanex is my target." Erreno says simply, smiling when the other sighs in defend.


	14. Chapter 14

As it turned out SaneX had several other fans coming. He had set them up as groups of twos, threes and fours.

Dian was very hurt over this, but Erreno only acted a little.

"*piece of-" Erreno mumbles as he glances around the overcrowded home of Ink; he remembered Ink always adding new homes to the place all the time, with him been gone for going long, the once small house was a more of a palace.

As he walks away from his group, he looks at the painting on the walls.

Then he halts.

At the top of the main staircase, was a giant painting. From where he was all he could see was white with what looked like blue strings coming from everywhere- he starts walking up to get a better look.

In the middle of the painting was a skeleton monster. A black skeleton monster with blue tear stains on his cheekbones, an insane grin on his jaws and ERROR signs covering parts of his form.

'*huh. the real thing is better.' Error thinks to himself, grinning that same insane grin.

"*HELLO FRIEND!!" A Sans says from behind him, Error turns to see Blueberry smiling at him.

"*greetings blueberry." Erreno says wiping the grinning off of his features.

"*DO YOU LIKE THIS PAINTING?! INK PAINTED YEARS AGO!" Blueberry told him cheerfully, coming to stand next to him, "HE CLAIMS THAT HE DOES NOT REMEMBER WHO THEY ARE!"

"*just an error." Erreno says with a smile, he watches Blueberry startle and frown in thought, "have ya ever seen a skeleton with black bones before?"

"*NO NEVER!" Blueberry answers smiling once again, he glances down at Erreno's hands, "YOU CAN PLACE ANY GIFTS IN THE MAIN LOBBY!"

"*thanks blueberry." Erreno says with a nod, then began walking away.

Erreno's thoughts went to SaneX- along with his copy cat tricks, he also had many other skill sets. Time Sands. He could turn back time 30 seconds as long as he has the orbs that carried them, his Frisk could Reset, but as far as Erreno known, SaneX had yet to die, a gun and a large knife as well as standard attacks of Sanses.

Error had not known about the Time Sand Orbs- he was going to break them or let him run out of them. After he killed him, he was going to Portal to his home AU and attack without mercy. His time he spent there had already allowed him to check out the code. And the best thing was; like Dream, Nightmare, Ink, Reaper and Error. There was only one of him.


	15. Chapter 15

It was sweet.

So so sweet.

Nightmare had attacked head-on, which was so much different from what he remembers. Nightmare used to stick to the sidelines and let his followers do the work.

It was not just Nightmare. But many other no named Sanses coming in and attacking.

Ink was far to powerful for them. As was Dream.

Error watches from his perch, munching on some chocolate cake.

He had been secretly killing off AUs over the years, but only a few and far between and when there was an attack somewhere else in the multiverse. Keeping himself low as well as gaining enough lv to fight.

Error glances over at SaneX. From what he could tell, he no longer killed. Meaning that lv was only from Error alone.

Error carefully watches as SaneX's orbs go down- he had nine in total. There was five left. Meaning that he had to use four during this battle.

Error bites into the chocolate.

Suddenly someone was close by.

Turning he sees Ink perched near him, yet once again like so many years ago, he had failed to see Error there.

"*yA Look BorED iNk." Error told his old rival, who barely glances his way, no doubt thinking he was just another player in this mini-war going on below.

"*Yeah well. Nothing really excites me." Ink said dully, he then chose to look up and his sockets widen slightly.

"*wHaT's thE MatTer InkY. NOT HappY to SeE Ya olD Play maTe?" Error said with a friendly smile.

Ink opens his jaws to say something but stops when a glitchy portal opens just below Error.

"*Welp. CaN't StOp. PlaCes To go. AnD MonSTers to KilL." Error continues on as he pushes himself forwards, "DoN't be to SurPrised. DiD ya ThInk I'D Stay DEaD?" then he lets himself drop, "Be ReaDy for hEll."


End file.
